gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance
Just Dance is a song by Lady Gaga. It is sung by Rose, Tori, Dj and Conner in Don't Stop Me Now, I'm Winning. Lyrics Rose: '''RedOne '''Conner: Konvict Tori: '''Gaga '''Dj: Oh eh Rose: '''I've had a little bit too much, much All of the people start to rush, rush caught in a twisted dance Can't find my drink oh man, where are my keys I lost my phone '''Tori: '''What's going in, on the floor I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this club I can't remember but it's alright a-alright '''Rose, Tori, Conner and Dj with New Directions: Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom Just dance, it's gonna be okay Da da da Dance, dance, dance Just, just, just, just dance Dj: Wish I could shut my playboy mouth How'd I turn my shirt inside out Control your poison babe Frozen as stones they say And were all getting hosed tonight Rose: What's going in, on the floor I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore Keep it cool, what's the name of this club I can't remember but it's alright a-alright Rose, Tori, Conner and Dj with New Directions: Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom Just dance, it's gonna be okay Da Da Da Dance Dance Dance Just, just, just, just dance Conner: When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah Dj and Conner: Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down Tori: '''And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm '''Rose, Tori, Conner and Dj with New Directions: Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Rose and Tori: Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Rose, Tori and Dj: Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Rose: Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle Conner: I got it, just stay close enough to get it Rose: Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it Spend the last dough Conner: (I got it) In your pocko Conner: (I got it) '''New Directions (Rose): '''Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm (baby) Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm (baby/spin that record baby) Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by Rose Weiner Category:Songs sung by Tori James Category:Songs sung by Dj Pierce Category:Songs sung by Conner Dawson Category:Songs sung by New Directions